Welcome To The Real World
by jt4702
Summary: In order to please her parents and to get them to back off, Andy makes a compromise and attends Columbia Law School as a fall back option should her writing career not take off. Def. A/U, but spoilers for the whole movie. Eventual Miranda/Andy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, wish they were... just borrowing to have some fun...

**A/N: **I have been toying with this for a while and eventually gave in and wrote this. I was always intrigued by the prospect of Miranda's reaction to a Law School graduate looking for work as her assistant, so this story was born.

**A/N 2**: Since Andy finished Law School at the beginning of this story, I will have her be around twenty-five for this story. Since I have no clue how old Miranda is, I am going to put her age at forty-five and the twins around ten.

**A/N 3:** I have hesitating about posting this, since it is another WiP, but I finally gave in because I have been feeling guilty with the lack of Miranda on my crossover story 'Taking Chances'. Hope you all enjoy this, my latest bit of madness :-)

Welcome To The Real World

Chapter 1

It is a proud day for Andrea Alexandra Sachs. After three gruelling years, she is graduating from Columbia Law School, twenty-first in her class. She stands proudly and walks over to receive her diploma after her name is called. She has kept her promise to her parents. She has a solid career to fall back on, should her dream career not take off. Now comes the difficult task of informing her parents that even though she plans on writing her bar exam at least for the state of New York, she isn't planning on practicing law any time soon. Just because it would be easier to just accept one of the many offers she has, does not mean she is ready to give up one of her dreams anytime soon. Law school was an emergency measure and a way to stop the nagging from her parents. Not that she would ever tell them the last part.

It has been a month and a half since her commencement and she is still looking for work in the publishing world. Andy wonders how much longer she can hold off, until she has to rely on her '_other_' career. She still has a few offers from some local and some not so local law firms as well as the District Attorney's office interested in hiring her. Her parents cannot understand Andy's hesitation in taking one of those offers. Andy sits down and takes a good close look at her finances and gives herself two more weeks before she will cave and take one of those offers. It's like prospective employers run away kicking and screaming the moment they see in her résumé that she has a law degree to go along with her journalism one. As a last ditch effort she applies for a job as second assistant to one Miranda Priestly at _**Runway**_ magazine, and miraculously enough, she has an interview for the position. Sure, she knows nothing about fashion, but at least it's better than, say, scrubbing toilets, and it is with one of the biggest publishing houses in the industry, she tells herself.

Andy is not holding her breath on landing this job. She knows in some ways she is overqualified for the job and in other, she is underqualified. Talk about oxymorons. She is sure she will hear non-stop criticism from her parents, boyfriend and friends, but the prospect of being hired in a place where it might open some doors for her, is too enticing to pass up. She isn't exactly thrilled either; because being someone's junior assistant is just a nicer way of saying she will be someone's gopher. Andy remembers only too well her times as a summer intern in the District Attorney's office. She wonders if she will be asked to roll over and play dead as well. Andy will not say a word to anyone until she has the job. At the rate she is going, she might as well take on a job at the local McDonald's just to have some sort of income. She quietly sends a quick prayer that the interview she has for the next day will go well.

When her alarm goes off early the next day, Andy gets up and untangles herself from Nate's arms and quickly heads to the small bathroom for her shower. She goes through her head over the possible questions she might be asked, the biggest one of course, being why in the name of God is a person with a law degree applying for a position as someone's junior assistant, especially someone who graduated twenty-first out of a class of three hundred and thirty. She wonders about that herself, but running errands for someone has to be better than flipping burgers, right? She gets dressed, hoping for the best. Once she looks at the clock on the microwave, she utters a small curse because she is running a bit behind. She will have to eat breakfast on the go.

Andy steps out of the subway with barely ten minutes to spare as she makes her way inside the Elias-Clarke building. A quick check in with the security desk and she is on her to the elevators that will take her to the executive offices of _**Runway**_ magazine and hopefully her new job. As she steps outside the elevator, she is hit by a sea of very well dressed women, and Andy questions her sanity for considering this job. It is clear that she does not fit in, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She needs a job because she can't keep relying on her savings, and she keeps telling herself that this has to be better than scrubbing toilets or flipping burgers. She conveniently forgets the offers from New York's District Attorney's office and a few others from '_that_' field.

"Hi, my name is Andrea Sachs and I have an appointment with Emily Charlton." Andy says to the receptionist who looks her up and down. She is quickly directed to another set of glass doors that lead, she is told, to Miranda Priestly's outer office.

"You're Andrea Sachs?" A clipped British tone asks as she steps through the doors.

"Yes. Good morning. You must be Emily." Andy says, extending her hand to the person who just spoke to her.

"Great. HR must truly hate us." Emily mutters. "Well, don't just stand there. Follow me." Emily says a bit louder this time, ignoring Andy's extended hand. She does not even bother with the girl's résumé.

"Here is the deal Andrea. There has been a shift in our personnel when Miranda's former first assistant got promoted and I in turn took over as first assistant." Emily starts.

"So basically you are trying to find a replacement for yourself?" Andy asks.

"I have been trying to, but things, shall we say, have been a little on the hectic side. Miranda sacked the last two girls after only a few weeks. We need to find someone who can survive the fast pace of this office and of course, survive Miranda. Are you with me so far?" Emily asks, unsure why she is even bothering.

"Yes, of course. If you don't mind, I have a couple of questions. Just who exactly is Miranda Priestly that she would require two assistants?" Andy asks.

"Oh my God, I will pretend you did not just ask me that." Emily snaps nearly stunned into silence. "She is the Editor-in-Chief of _**Runway**_ magazine, the best editor there is, and one of the most influential people in the publishing world. You work for her for a year and you can practically take your pick of a job in any publication. A million girls would kill for this job." Emily finishes.

"Well, it sounds like a wonderful opportunity. I would certainly like to be considered for the position." Andy says, nearly drooling at the prospect of all the doors that would eventually open for her.

"Andrea, _**Runway**_ is a fashion magazine, so you must understand that an interest in fashion is imperative to even be considered for this job." Emily says snootily as she tries to stifle a giggle.

"What makes you think I'm not interested in fashion?" Andy cannot help but ask; clearly incensed at the judgement Emily seems to be passing based solely by her outwards appearance. Just as Emily is about to answer, a cell phone chirps and next thing Andy knows, all hell breaks loose.

"No, no, no!" Emily exclaims as she starts to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong?" Andy asks a bit concerned, at the same time a well dressed balding man with glasses steps through the double doors.

"Nigel, she's on her way. Tell everyone." Emily says to the man while completely ignoring Andy.

"But she isn't supposed to be in until 9." Nigel replies looking at his watch.

"I know, but Roy just texted to say that her facialist ruptured a disk." Emily answers as she starts to make her way from her desk into the kitchenette.

Nigel looks in Andy's general direction before he covers his profile with a folder before he whistles to get Emily's attention. "What is that?" He mouths as he points subtly in Andy's general vicinity.

"Don't ask." Emily says as she ducks into the kitchenette.

"All right everyone. Gird your loins." Nigel says, then turning once again in Andy's general direction, "Did someone eat an onion bagel?" He asks before he disappears.

Andy quickly holds up a hand and checks her breath. She scrunches her forehead, and just in case, she pops a mint or two in her mouth. She quickly sits behind the empty desk to get out of the way of the mad dash everyone around her seems to be doing. She is stunned as she watches everyone scrambling about to tidy up. Emily practically launches herself into the inner office with a stack of magazines and newspapers and arranges them neatly in two neat rows on top of what Andy presumes is Miranda Priestly's desk. Emily then puts a glass and fills it with what looks like bottled water, and just as Emily comes to a screeching halt by the elevator, the doors open to reveal an amazingly dressed woman step out regally to hand out a binder of sorts to a waiting Emily.

What Andy witnesses next is burned in her memory for all eternity. The woman she presumes is Miranda, and hopefully her future employer, begins a series of rapid fire instructions to a waiting Emily who somehow manages to catch every single one of them without missing a beat. All Andy manages to hear from all that is a mention of an ex-husband and a parent-teacher conference at a school, which Andy assumes Miranda's child attends. She seriously wonders if she will be able to do that if she somehow manages to get the job. She sends a quiet prayer to the gods for having learned shorthand because she is convinced it will be a plus in a setting like this.

"Who is that?" Miranda asks as she sits behind her desk.

"Nobody. Human Resources sent her up and I was in the process of pre-interviewing her for the assistant job. She is completely hopeless and totally wrong for it." Emily answers.

"Considering the disasters you sent me before, it is clear I will have to interview her myself. Send her in. That's all." Miranda says.

"Of course Miranda." Emily says as she exits the inner office. "She wants to see you. Go! And leave that behind. It's hideous." She adds as she turns to face Andy, grabbing Andy's leather case.

"Oh! Right." Andy says as she grips her résumé and gently knocks on the door.

"Well, come on in. It's not like I have the time to wait for the changing of the guards at Buckingham Palace." Miranda says impatiently.

Andy quickly scrambles into the office. "Good morning Ms. Priestly." Andy says as she hands over her résumé and waits patiently as Miranda goes over it.

"Sit." Miranda says without looking up. "Explain to me why someone fresh out of Law School is looking for work as my assistant in a fashion magazine." Miranda continues to speak once Andy sits down.

"I did my undergrad in journalism at Northwestern University. I originally came to New York to be a journalist. I attended law school as a fall back option only. I have sent applications to just about every publication and to be honest it is either working as your assistant, doing I'm not exactly sure what in _**Auto Universe**_, or finally give in and pursue other interests. I am sure I will do a good job as your assistant." Andy replies.

"So, you don't read _**Runway**_?" Miranda asks.

"No, I don't." Andy answers honestly, knowing there is no point in lying.

"And before today you had never heard of me." Miranda continues slightly amused by the thought.

"No. I have not." Andy replies, somehow managing to keep her features even.

"You also have no sense of fashion." Miranda says looking Andy up and down.

"Well, that actually depends on who…" Andy replies.

"No, that wasn't a question. It was statement of fact." Miranda retorts softly.

Andy takes a deep breath, but moves on, undeterred. "I know I don't really fit in here. I am not skinny by the fashion industry's standards, and my knowledge of the fashion industry can fit in a container the size of a thimble, but I am intelligent, a hard worker and I learn fast. I was the editor in chief of the _**Daily Northwestern**_and _**The Columbia Law School News**_. I have won a few national competitions for college journalists with my series on the janitor's union for the exploitation of recent immigrants who lack the proper language skills and for my series on the over worked lawyers working for New York's District Attorney's office and the Public Defender's office…" Andy starts to say before she is interrupted.

"That is all." Miranda says looking up and through her glasses at Andy, making the young woman squirm a little at the scrutiny.

Suddenly, Nigel burst into the office in a whirlwind of papers and photographs. "I got the exclusive on the Cavalli for Gwyneth, but the problem is, with that huge feathered headdress that she's wearing she looks like she's working the main stage at the Golden Nugget." Nigel starts to say only to stop short at the glare he receives from Miranda.

"My apologies Miranda. I didn't know you were busy." Nigel says looking around confused, wondering why Emily didn't say anything to him. "I'll uh wait outside until you are done here." Nigel says quickly as he steps outside before Miranda has a chance to say anything else.

"Report to Human Resources to straighten out your paperwork. You start tomorrow." Miranda tells Andy. "Emily." She calls out softly.

"Yes Miranda." Emily quickly walks in the office, pad and pen in hand.

"Show the new girl the ropes when she returns from Human Resources and send Nigel back in. That's all." Miranda says dismissing both girls.

"I don't know how the bloody hell you pulled that off, but I'm sure she has her reasons. Right, job description." Emily says before she takes a deep breath and begins the same spiel for a third and dare she hope a final time, at least for the near future.

"First of all, she is Miranda. Not Ms. Priestly or Ma'am or Mrs. Priestly. She hates that. No one, and I mean no one gets on a lift with her. If you have to run up the stairs to beat her here then so be it, but you do not ever get on a lift with her. You do not ask her questions. Ever. Now, for the job part. You and I answer the phones. Each and every phone call must be answered. No excuses. Calls roll over to voicemail during business hours and she gets very upset. If I'm not here, you are chained to the desk." Emily continues with her rapid fire instructions.

Spouting off instructions at a breakneck speed must be contagious, or a pre-requisite Andy thinks "But what if I need to…" Andy begins to say before she is interrupted again.

"No excuses. One time an assistant left the desk because she sliced open her hand with a letter opened and Miranda missed Lagerfeld before he boarded a seventeen hour flight to Australia. She now works for TV Guide." Emily says.

"Gotcha. Man the desk at all times." Andy says resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Now, even though we both must answer the phones, you and I have completely different jobs. I mean, you run errands and get coffee. I am in charge of her schedule, and her expenses. I am indispensable. You are to get her coffee only when she is in the vicinity of Elias-Clarke. Roy, her driver, will text you to let you know. Miranda will always take a grande, no foam latte with an extra shot of espresso, searing hot. Not lukewarm, not just hot, but hot enough to cause third degree burns on contact. Now, be a good little girl and keep an eye on the phone while I run down and give the Art Department the Book." Emily says as she grabs the big binder-like object Andy saw earlier.

"The Book? But what if…" Andy begins before she is interrupted yet again.

"The Book is a mock up of what is in the issue we are currently working on. It gets assembled every night and normally it would be the job of the second assistant to deliver it to Miranda, but until you have proven to be trustworthy and not some psychotic lunatic, I get stuck with the lovely task. Now, I am sure you are capable of answering the phone and taking some messages until I return. Do not bother Miranda unless it is important." Emily says before she grabs the Book and leaves behind a confused looking Andy. How in the name of God is she supposed to know who is important enough to put through, she silently curses at Emily's retreating form.

Andy finally leaves the Elias-Clarke building in a bit of a daze after shadowing Emily for the rest of the day and then completing all the required paperwork and signing the standard non-disclosure agreement all Elias-Clarke employees must sign. Somehow, she actually feels proud because she got a job all on her own in a publishing company. Granted, for now she is just a glorified gopher, but she knows that with some hard work, she will move closer to making one of her dreams reality. She walks to the nearest subway station with an extra spring to her step, and heads to the usual hang out to meet Nate, her boyfriend, along with Lily and Doug, her childhood friends.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Nate jokes. Andy picks up an undercurrent of bitterness, but chooses to ignore it. It has been a good day and she doesn't want it to end in another fight.

"Sorry guys, I just left Elias-Clarke an hour or so ago. I have been stuck in the subway since." Andy says as she plops down on the empty chair by Nate, motioning a waitress for a beer.

"What were you doing there?" Lily asks perplexed.

"I had an interview there this morning. Then I was finishing some paperwork and stuff. You are looking at Miranda Priestly's new junior assistant." Andy says with a smile.

"You got a job in a fashion magazine?" Doug asks surprised.

"They must have been blind when they hired you." Nate says laughing. The comment is meant as a joke, but it feels more like a backhanded insult and it just reminds Andy how out of place she felt during her interview. It just serves to make Andy even more annoyed with Nate's behaviour.

"I know it's not the ideal job, and that I'm not glamorous when compared to the other women who work there, but you don't have to be such a jerk about it." Andy replies slightly hurt.

"Well, the Dragon Lady of the publishing world did not get to where she is by being predictable." Doug interjects, hoping to stem any arguments. He knows how hard Andy has worked for her Law degree just to get her parents to back off, and how frustrating is has been for her to find work as a writer.

"Hold on a sec here Doug. How is it that you know who my boss is, but I have never heard of her?" Andy asks surprised and awed at the same time.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone, but in reality I am a woman." He mock whispers to the group.

"That explains so much." Lily says in between snorts of laughter.

"In all seriousness though, don't feel bad. You have been so busy with school that you're lucky you know who the editor-in-chief for _**The New York Times**_ is. Don't let it bother you, kid." Doug says with an understanding smile.

The rest of the evening is spent joking around, and Andy has to admit that life is good. They eventually part company because as much as they want to think that they are the masters of their fates, they all know come morning, they will have to get up and work and ever so slowly start to carve a place for themselves in their respective professions. At the very least, the other three have three years advantage over Andy, which just depresses her even more.

Andy's official first day is a complete disaster. The six a.m. wake up call from Emily with the Starbucks order should have been a sign for things to come. She truly has no idea what is going on around her, and it seems that the people (namely Miranda and Emily) who are supposed to train her just expect her to do the job with only a mere hint of input on their part. What was to her a simple comment about two belts that looked the same turns into a reason for Miranda to verbally humiliate her in front of the department editors. The rest of her first week passes by in similar fashion, with Andy barely hanging on. When she does her job well, it is never acknowledged, but when she makes a mistake, however miniscule, the hounds of hell seem like fuzzy, cuddly puppies when compared to Miranda.

Andy's turning point happens after her dad's first visit when Miranda calls from Miami for a flight back to New York in the middle of a hurricane. The resulting verbal evisceration is the worst one yet, and it leaves Andy in tears. After an eye opening chat with Nigel, she realises that all she has done in the first month of her employment is to simply coast by, not really making a real effort to learn about her duties or work environment. His words hit her like the proverbial tonne of bricks. It really is no wonder that she is still just a gopher disguised as a junior assistant who is barely hanging on by a thread. It is at that moment she decides to give it her all, something she had said she would do during her interview.

The change is remarkable. It starts with a complete adjustment in attitude and a makeover with the help of the only person who has been kind enough to offer her a few words of guidance disguised as snarky remarks. During what little spare time she has, she researches Miranda Priestly and she can almost kick herself for not knowing who this woman is, because her boss took over as Editor-in-chief of an ailing magazine to turn it into the flagship publication of Elias-Clarke. She learns that under Miranda, _**Runway**_ went from a barely mediocre publication on the brink of disappearing to the premier one of its kind in the span of just two years. She reads of the complete re-structuring of personnel and of the insane schedule Miranda has been on since she took over the helm of the magazine. When she really thinks about it, for every hour of overtime she has put in, Miranda has worked just as much if not more, and what has started as resentment and near hatred towards her mercurial boss slowly turns into admiration.

Slowly, things begin to improve at work. Sure, she is still running around ragged, but mixed in with running personal errands for her boss, are more work related errands for her to run. Within a couple of weeks, Andy has streamlined her duties around the office. She no longer gets Miranda's Starbucks coffee on disposable cups, but in one of their insulated stainless steel mugs, so the coffee remains scorching hot. She has at least three of them on hand so there is always a clean one when Miranda requests her supernova explosion hot latte. She keeps a hidden stock of Miranda's favourite Hermes scarves in all the basic colours, especially white ones by her desk so they are always available should Miranda need a replacement. Unfortunately, as a direct result, her personal life has taken a turn for the worst. Her family and friends cannot comprehend why Andy works as hard as she does for someone who does not seem to care if she is found dead in a ditch as long as her duties are completed.

Andy's life is an endless succession of juggling work commitments with personal ones. Unfortunately for Andy, her family, and her friends, what little free time she has left is spent holed up in the apartment she shares with Nate studying for her upcoming bar exam. If she doesn't at least make an effort to write and pass the bar examination she will never hear the end of it from her parents. Besides, it's not as if she will just throw the last three years of her life just for the hell of it. She might not have any immediate plans to practice Law, but at least she wants to make sure that avenue remains open for her should things change in her life.

"Hey guys. I have gifts." Andy says as she joins her friends in one of the few Friday nights she is done in a somewhat decent hour.

"Look who decided to finally join her friends for a bit of fun. Don't you have to study or fetch coffee, or maybe paint your boss's toe nails?" Nate says slightly put off. Things have been quite tense between them.

"I have some Clinique and other samples." Andy says, ignoring Nate's comment. It's been forever since she has had a night out with her friends and she refuses to spend it arguing with her boyfriend.

"What is that thing?" Doug asks pointing at a funny looking stick.

"It's a _Bang & Olufsen_ phone. I googled it, and it's worth over a thousand dollars." Andy replies shaking her head.

"That thing is worth a thousand bucks." Lily says in disbelief. "Oh my God! Is that the new Marc Jacobs bag?" She asks when she spots a blue shoulder bag Andy is putting on the table.

"Maybe…" Andy says.

"Girl, where did you get that? Those things are impossible to get." Lily asks practically drooling over the bag.

"Miranda received it as a gift. She didn't like it and told me to take it. Do you want it? I don't really care for the colour or style that much." Andy asks her friend, knowing the answer already.

"I cannot possibly do that. I mean, it's worth almost two thousand dollars." Lily says as she starts to shove the Clinique samples Andy had given her earlier.

"Sure you can't." Andy says with an amused smile as she finally relaxes a bit and places the phone she has had glued to her ear since she started working for Miranda.

"I don't get you women. Why do you need a hundred different bags when one can work just fine. I mean, all you use it for is to carry all your junk in anyway. With one, you wouldn't have to switch things around so much and you certainly would not be forgetting things that often." Nate says hoping to make up for his earlier comment.

"Well, it's something that you straight men will never understand." Doug says to him. "Thanks for the phone Andy." He says as she turns to face him.

Before she can formulate a reply, her phone goes off with a now very familiar ring tone.

"Oh. It's the Dragon Lady herself. Here, let me get that and tell her to get her own coffee." Lily says as she picks up the phone and looks at the caller ID.

"Oh my God Lily. Don't. Give me the phone. I have to take the call." Andy reaches over in a panic just as Lily throws the phone in Nate's general direction.

"Let me. I'll tell her to shove it and to stop picking on innocent girls." Nate says with a growl, surprising everyone. One thing is to joke around, another altogether is to actually do something that might cost Andy her job.

Doug quickly snatches the phone and hands it over to Andy, looking apologetic.

Without a glance their way, Andy walks out the crowded restaurant to take the call. She returns shortly with a glare in their general direction.

"Thank you for nearly costing me my job. I have to go now. I understand you think what I do is not important at all. I get it that I don't have as much free time as I used to and we don't get to hang out as much, but you don't have to be such assholes about it." Andy says to Lily and Nate. "I'll see you around Doug. Thanks for returning my phone." She adds as she grabs her things and leaves before they can say anything to her.

Since it is a work related thing, at least Andy doesn't have to take the subway. She waits for Roy to pick her up outside the restaurant without a backward glance to her friends. She still cannot believe how childish Lily and Nate were. Maybe she should have stayed home to study. At least it would have saved her the aggravation.

Andy quietly makes it to the building and takes the freight elevator to James Holt's loft to pick up the portfolio containing his latest line for Miranda's approval. "Hi, I'm looking for James Holt." Andy says after looking around the loft for a bit.

"He is the guy wearing the jeans and grey shirt." One of the party goers points in the general vicinity where a group of people are chatting and laughing.

"Thanks." Andy says as she walks over.

"Um, hi. I'm Andy Sachs. I'm picking a portfolio for Miranda Priestly." Andy says once the attention of everyone in the group is directed her way.

"James. You must be the new Emily. Nice to meet you." He says as she extends his hand to her.

"Yup, that would be me. Nice to meet you as well." Andy says chuckling.

"Be right back with your things." He says as he rushes to the back of the loft.

"Here you go. This has the sketch of Miranda's dress for the benefit. It also has my new collection. All top secret." James says as he hands over the portfolio to Andy.

"Don't worry. I'll guard it with my life." Andy says with a smile.

"Come and joins us for a bit. You're working for Miranda Priestly now. You must be in desperate need of hard liquor. Excuse us, girls. She'll have the punch. It's deadly. Have fun." James says as he hands Andy a champagne flute filled with a fruity drink.

"He is right, you know. I had that punch at James's last party and I woke up in Hoboken wearing nothing but a tutu and a cowboy hat. Christian Thompson." A man says with a charming smile as he extends his hand for Andy to shake.

"Andrea Sachs. Pleased to meet you Mr. Thompson. I'm a big fan of your work. I actually reviewed your collection of essays for my college newspaper." Andy says shaking his hand. She puts down the drink after one sip and the alcohol hits her like a freight train.

"Did you mention my good looks and killer charms?" He asks smiling and oozing charm.

"I might have, had they included a picture of you with your work. It truly is an honour to meet you. I'm an aspiring writer myself, so you have no idea how thrilling this is for me." Andy says a little star struck.

"No kidding. I should read your work. Why don't you send some of it over my way?" Christian asks.

"Well, I don't have anything recent because at the moment I am working as Miranda Priestly's assistant." Andy answers sheepishly.

"Well, that's too bad then. You'll never survive her." He starts to say only to be the interrupted this time by a shocked Andy.

"Excuse me?" Andy asks in disbelief.

"My apologies, I meant no offense. It's just that you're so nice that I doubt you will be able to survive the Dragon Lady." Christian says throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Apology accepted. Well, I uh, have to go. Early day tomorrow, and there is no rest for the wicket. It was nice meeting you." Andy says after a bit.

"The pleasure is all mine. I meant what I said earlier. Send me some of your stuff for me to read. Bye Miranda Girl. Oh, and you're anything but wicked. Charming, definitely gorgeous, and perhaps sweet, but never wicked." Christian says with a smile as he hands a business card to Andy before he turns in the other direction.

Andy leaves after that, unsure of what to make of the meeting. She puts his business card in her purse nonetheless because it means another possible contact. Once she makes it back to her apartment, she makes the decision to send Christian Thompson some of her best work. One never knows what can happen. And pigs will fly and Miranda will show up to work dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Andy's inner voice mocks her optimism.

Andy makes it a point to arrive extra early to work the next day to deliver James's sketches. She is uncomfortable having them home, because with her luck, spill scalding hot latte on them, or worse yet, she might lose them. That thought alone is enough to start her hyperventilating in fear. She breathes a sigh of relief as she sets the stainless steel mug on the desk along with the glass of chilled Pellegrino and the portfolio with the sketches on Miranda's desk before she heads out to her own desk to begin her duties for the day.

"Emily." Miranda says softly.

Emily glances in Andy's direction and gestures with her head for Andy to get up and go see what their boss wants.

"Yes Miranda?" Andy says the moment she enters, pad and pen in hand ready to jot down the next wave of errands.

"Call James Holt's office and tell him I want the preview moved to twelve-thirty today. Tell the others and be ready to leave in a half hour. That's all." Miranda says barely looking in Andy's direction.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy says as she leaves to tell the others of the change in plans.

Andy barely glances in Emily's general direction as she scrambles to find Nigel.

"But we're not expected until next Tuesday. Did she tell you why?" Nigel all but whines because this little change has thrown a huge loop in everyone's schedule.

"Of course she did. She went into a detailed explanation of her the reasons why. Then we brushed each other's hair, did each other's make up, and gabbed about American Idol." Andy deadpans.

"Right. What was I thinking?" Nigel replies, shaking his head at the absurdity of his earlier question.

"What's a preview? I don't think I have ever heard her mention one before." Andy asks as they make their way to the lobby.

"Miranda insists on seeing the collections of designers she discovers before they show the rest of the world. After all, it is her reputation on the line." Nigel begins his explanation.

"And she tells them what she thinks?" Andy asks.

"In her own unique way. There's a scale. One nod is good. Two nods is very good. There's only been one actual smile on record, and that was Tom Ford in 2001. She doesn't like it, she shakes her head. Then, of course, there's the pursing of the lips." Nigel whispers as they wait for the rest to join them.

"Which means?" Andy asks curious.

"Total and utter disaster, akin to nuclear wasteland." Nigel shares as he spots Miranda and the rest of their group. "Good morning Miranda." Nigel says as she strides past him to the waiting car.

The preview is of course a complete disaster and in the end, a dejected James must redo his entire collection. What he thought was his masterpiece, the one Miranda would wear to the benefit turned out to be the one she hated the most. The memory alone makes him cringe with dread and distaste.

"So, because she pursed her lips James will now have to redo his entire collection?" Andy asks bewildered.

"You still don't get it, do you Six? Miranda's opinion is the only one that matters." Nigel says softly as Miranda walks over to her waiting car. Andy instinctively follows with her trusty pad and pen.

"Call my husband and confirm dinner." Miranda starts a new series of instructions.

"At Pastis? Done. There is a reservation under your name for seven-thirty p.m." Andy replies.

"I will not returning to the office at all so you will have arrange transportation back to Elias-Clark. I will need a change of clothes." Miranda continues.

"I, uh, already messengered your outfit along with second and third options over to the shoot location earlier today." Andy says without missing a beat.

"Very well. Andréa, I would like for you to deliver the Book tonight. Have Emily give you the key." Miranda drawls before she gets in the car and drives off leaving behind a shocked Andy.

Andy can't be happier, since she finally earned her name. She is no longer 'Emily'. Andy finds the way Miranda says her name intriguing. It's almost as if she is caressing each syllable of her name, instead of the English pronunciation, Miranda says the name more like Spaniards, or the French would. It makes her name feel exotic.

"Do not lose this." Emily hisses as she hands over the key to Miranda's townhouse.

"Don't worry so much Em. I won't. Did you know she called me by my name today? I'm no longer your twin. I have my own identity now. And since I'm delivering the Book now, it must mean I am trustworthy and not a psychotic murderer." Andy says with a giant grin.

"Whoopee." Emily replies dryly.

"Now, it is imperative that you do exactly as I tell you." Emily begins and Andy quickly pulls out her pad and pen.

"The Book is assembled every night between six and nine. You must wait around until then. You will be delivering Miranda's dry cleaning along with the Book. Roy will take you directly to Miranda's townhouse with the dry cleaning already waiting in the car. Once inside, and this is very important. You shall not be seen nor heard by anyone. You hang the dry cleaning in the closet that is directly across from the staircase and you place the Book on the table with the flowers. Once that is done, you exit, lock the door and leave. Is that clear?" Emily asks.

"Crystal." Andy says looking up, head swimming with yet another set of meticulous instructions.

"I am going home now. Do not screw this up." Emily hisses.

"See ya tomorrow Em." Andy says with a sigh. It seems that her days are now officially longer so she grabs the phone and calls Nate to inform him of her new responsibilities.

"Look Nate, it's not like I have a choice in the matter here." Andy says through another tired sigh.

"That's your answer to everything. 'I had no choice.' This job is taking over your life. First it was Law School, now it's Miranda and fucking _**Runway**_. Not to mention all the cramming you do when you happen to have some free time. I barely see you now. I thought you never wanted to practice law." Nate says getting angrier by the second.

"Look, I'm not going to just throw away three years of my life. I graduated so I might as well make sure I write and pass my bar exam. It is my fall back career after all." Andy explains for what feels like the millionth time. "Listen, I don't want to argue. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be done with work until I deliver the Book. Which means there will be days where I won't be home until ten or eleven, depending on what time they finish here." Andy says resigned to yet another argument.

"This is new how?" Nate asks, the bitterness in his voice loud and clear even over the connection. "Even before you got saddled with this, you barely made it home before ten." Nate grinds out.

"Don't start, ok.? You also work late at that restaurant so it's not like you're home when I do make it out early." Andy snaps.

"Yes, I work late, but I also go in late. You leave at the crack of dawn. And when I do see you, you are too tired for anything." Nate continues his tirade only to be cut off by Andy.

"I do not have the patience for this right now, Nate. I do not want to have this conversation over the phone. I just called you so you wouldn't worry if you called the apartment and I'm not there yet. We will continue this conversation in person at a later time, preferably when I'm not still at work." Andy says, struggling to keep her anger at bay.

"When? You are always working. We never are in the same room together unless we're both sleeping." Nate fires back.

"Good bye Nate." Andy hangs up before she says something she will regret.

Andy takes advantage of the time while the Book is put together to answer e-mails and catch up with other work related matters that still need her attention. Soon, she is sitting in front of her desk, twiddling her thumbs and she makes a mental note to bring some of her exam material to review. She might as well get something useful done while she waits. The Book finally arrives a few minutes after nine and Andy practically jumps when the person bringing it up dumps in unceremoniously on her desk.

"I'll be down in five Roy." Andy says as she begins to pack her things, knowing that Roy will be waiting for her at the entrance by the time she gets down.

Once she enters Miranda's townhouse, things go quickly downhill. There isn't just one closet across from the staircase. There are two. She sighs and before she can make a decision, she hears a voice from the top landing of the staircase telling her which door to use. When she goes to put the Book on the 'table with the flowers' she of course sees every table in the vicinity with flowers on them. She is about to scream in frustration. She just wants to go home and sleep.

"You can just give us the Book. We'll take it to Mom." The same voice cuts through Andy's murderous thoughts.

"I can't do that." Andy whispers.

"Well, you can just take it up to Mom then. It's ok. She'll be fine and grateful that she won't have to climb down the stairs to retrieve it. Emily does it all the time. It's the first door to your left on the third floor." One of Miranda's daughters says, eyes glinting with mischief that Andy fails to see from her position at the bottom of the staircase.

The mention of Emily's name seals the deal for Andy and against her better judgement; she starts the climb up to a set of soft giggles. With each step she takes the feeling of immediate doom increases and just as she makes it to the top of the landing, she hears a full fledge argument between Miranda and her husband. Before she can turn around and make it back down, her eyes lock with Miranda's, and she swears that the temperature dropped to sub-arctic in a microsecond.

"I'm sorry. I made an error in judgement. I will on my way now." Andy says as she drops the Book and leaves before a shocked Miranda can say anything.

All the way back to her apartment, Andy is sure she will be fired comes morning so she spends a few hours that night updating her CV. She wonders if her short tenure at _**Runway**_ will have any impact in future job searches in the publishing world, or if she will have to just throw in the towel for now and accept one of the 'other' offers she still has. She spends the rest of the night tossing and turning, having a hard time reconciling the very human woman she saw earlier having an argument with her husband with the Ice Dragon of _**Runway**_.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Long chapter. Took a while to edit... once again, unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy :-)

Chapter 2

"You did what!" Emily hisses, eyes comically wide.

"I know. I made a mistake." Andy whines.

"No. A mistake is coming to work wearing sweats, and a pair of flip flops. You just committed a deadly sin against the goddess. You might as well have climbed into bed with her and asked her to read you a bedtime story. What were you thinking? Well, obviously you weren't. Did I not tell you that she is an extremely private woman? Did I not give you very specific instructions on what to do once you got there?" Emily continues to berate her office mate.

"Yes, you did. But you failed to mention that there are two closets by the stair case. Did it also escape your mind that there are flowers in every table surface in that house? So, when Miranda's daughters first told me where the closet for the dry cleaning was, it never occurred to me they would be less than forthcoming about going upstairs to hand deliver the Book to Miranda." Andy asks a bit frustrated with herself now. She should have known better. She knows she is in deep shit and will probably need a shovel to find her way out.

"I told you to be invisible and quiet. Was I speaking in tongues then? I guess I should have warned you about Miranda's daughters and their propensity to play practical jokes on us." Emily says shaking her head, feeling slightly guilty about withholding that little bit of information.

"Why didn't you?" Andy asks.

"I guess I am so used to their little pranks it never even crossed my mind to warn you. Besides, it's a rite of passage to survive those little devils. I never thought they would ask you to go upstairs or that you'd be dumb enough to fall for it. If you get fired and it affects my trip to Paris, I will search every Blimpie's in the tri-state area until I track you down and I will kill you very painfully and very slowly and I will enjoy every second of your agony." Emily finishes.

"If I'm fired, I doubt it will affect your trip for Paris, Em." Andy sighs as she slumps on her chair, awaiting her fate.

"Don't be daft. Of course it will affect me. If your replacement cannot hack it then I am left behind to deal with matters while Miranda and the others fly to Paris for Fashion Week." Emily says in a huff.

"Don't be silly Em. Do you honestly think Miranda can survive a week in Paris during her busiest and most important week without an assistant? You have nothing to worry about. I, on the other hand, will more than likely be fired so thoroughly there will be third degree burns and I should probably kiss my writing career good bye even before it had a chance to exist." Andy whines.

Silently Andy wonders if being fired from _**Runway**_ will have any bearing on previous job offers from _that_ field. She can already imagine the look of disbelief if and when she tells the District Attorney that she was fired for going up the stairs while delivering a magazine mock up to Miranda Priestly during her interview. That is if she even got that far.

"Andréa." Miranda calls softly, bringing Andy out of her thoughts.

Andy gets up and enters Miranda's office expecting to be burned with words colder than frozen hydrogen. At least she hasn't been demoted back to 'Emily'. Andy thinks with a self deprecating smile.

"Miranda, about last night I…" Andy starts to explain only to be cut off.

"The twins want the newest Harry Potter book." Miranda says cutting off her apology, no mention of the previous night's incident.

"Of course. I will go to _Barnes and Nobles_ right now and pick up…" Andy replies clearly confused because she was expecting the absolute worst.

"Did you hit your head this morning on a way to work and developed a concussion that went untreated?" Miranda asks softly, interrupting the younger woman once again.

'Uh oh' Andy's brain supplies. "No, I did not." Andy replies, waiting for the axe to fall.

"We have all the published Harry Potter books. The twins want to know what happens next." Miranda states what to her is the obvious.

"You want the unpublished manuscript?" Andy squeaks out.

"The twins are due at the train station by four this afternoon. I want two copies of it here no later than three-thirty. I would like my steak at eleven-thirty today. That's all." Miranda says softly.

"Great. The only way for me to save my job is to get the impossible and deliver her lunch half an hour earlier." Andy mumbles softly to herself as she grabs her phone and bag. "Wish me luck." She says to Emily.

"No. Shan't." Emily replies coldly.

Andy rushes to the elevator and scans her phone as she waits for the elevator to arrive. She is about to return and ask Emily if she forgot to update Miranda's schedule or if she forgot to forward the newest one because she sees that Miranda has a lunch meeting with Irv Ravitz. She is about to return and ask Emily when she looks over and spots the redhead already on the phone with someone. She decides she won't take a chance and calls _Smith & Wollensky_ and manages to convince them to have Miranda's lunch ready earlier, even though they are not due to open until noon. Once that is taken care of, she begins her quest for the impossible by contacting the publishing house with the rights in the U.S., Canada, and the UK in the hopes that one of them will take pity on her.

"Yes, can you please tell them it's for Miranda Priestly? Yes, I'll hold." Andy says as she rushes out of _Smith & Wollensky_ with Miranda's steak lunch and her phone still cradled between her neck and shoulder.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for trying." Andy says dejected as she exits the elevator and rushes to the kitchenette to finish setting up Miranda's lunch. Just as she places the tray with the food, Miranda comes strolling in the office.

"Why is that here? I'm on my way to meet Irv for lunch. Really Andréa." Miranda says with a shake of her head. "I will be back by three-thirty. I want my Starbucks waiting. If you don't have the Harry Potter book by then, clear your desk, and inform HR." Miranda says as she exits the inner office.

"Coat and bag." She says to a waiting Emily.

Andy counts slowly to one hundred forwards and backwards, hoping to calm her frazzled nerves. She really can't blame anyone but herself since she did have a copy of Miranda's schedule on her phone. She should have just taken the time to confirm it with Emily. She throws the tray in the sink in a rare fit of frustration and anger. She pulls out her phone to continue the phone calls once she manages to calm down. She has just a little over three hours to find and deliver the manuscript.

"Yes, thank you for trying. No, I understand. Yes, have a good day." Andy says.

Once the call is disconnected, she sighs in frustration, tears welling in her eyes. It's so unfair to be fired for such a silly mistake. Still, it was a mistake she made, so there is no one but herself to blame. As she resigns herself to her soon to be unemployed status, she remembers a brief phone exchange with Christian after he got a sample of her work. He had hinted at a preview of a Harry Potter something or other because of a bet he won, and suddenly there is a sliver of hope in the horizon.

"The unpublished Harry Potter manuscript? Very funny Andy. What's the punch line?" Christian says once Andy is done explaining.

"I wish there was one. I remember you saying something about either winning a bet or someone owing you a favour and having access to something that had to do with the Potter universe. Sorry to ask like that, but I'm desperate. My job is on the line if I don't deliver." Andy replies with a slight sigh.

"Tell her it can't be done. You will have to come up with Plan B or something similar." Christian replies.

"This is Miranda Priestly we're talking about. There is no such thing as Plan B. There is only plan A." Andy all but whines in the phone.

"Let me see what I can do. Don't get your hopes up." Christian says.

"Thank you." Andy says quickly.

"Don't thank me yet. I'll call you in a few." He replies as he ends the call.

While she waits for her fate to be determined, Andy uses the time to finish the other errands she has to run. After she picks up the materials Miranda's twins will need for a class project and Miranda's dry cleaning, she heads back to Elias-Clarke.

"Is she back yet? Am I fired?" Andy asks as she runs to put the things she is carrying in the small closet behind her.

"I rarely say this to people who aren't me, but you have got to get a hold of yourself and calm down." Emily says to a flustered Andy. In the end, the Brit realises that Andy keeping her job is a plus for her in the long run, because she would not have to break in and train yet another replacement.

"Thank Em. It's just that…" Andy starts to say when her phone rings and takes a deep breath once she sees who it is on the caller ID. "Hold that thought Em." She says before she turns around. "Please tell me you have good news for me." Andy says the moment she connects the call. "Wait, let me grab a pen. Ok, go on… yes, I'll be there as soon as I possibly can. Yes, see you in a bit. Gotta go Em. Hopefully this will pan out." Andy says as she grabs her purse and races to the elevator that thankfully arrives within seconds of being summoned.

Andy's luck seems to have turned a bit in her favour because she makes it to her destination in record time. For a moment, she just stares at the building's façade trying to calm her breathing and fast beating heart as she ponders the possibilities of this meeting.

"Welcome to the St. Regis. May I assist you with anything?" A kind voice breaks Andy from her musings.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could direct me to the King Cole Bar. I am meeting someone there." Andy replies with a grateful smile.

"This way, please." The doorman guides her to the bar in question.

Andy sees Christian sitting in the bar with a drink as he chats with a woman. They are both laughing and looking fairly relaxed. If he has company, then it must mean bad news for her, and her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach. She has to suppress the urge to sprint to where they are. She settles with a fast walk.

"Hi." Andy says reluctantly once she reaches the chatting duo.

"Hello. You must be Andy, or as Chris here puts it, his Miranda Girl. I'm Megan. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but we shall leave that for another, less stressful time." The woman says with a teasing smile, while she offers her right hand.

"Andrea Sachs. Nice to meet you." Andy replies slightly confused, but taking the offered hand nonetheless.

"Megan here is the illustrator and editor for the American version of the book." Christian replies in with a teasing smile.

Andy's eyes widen at the revelation, and she somehow manages to suppress the need to sigh in relief. "Is it good news or bad?" Andy asks hesitantly, not bothering to beat around the bush. She looks expectantly back and forth between the duo that is in turn looking back at her with matching smirks.

"You have exactly one hour, not a second more." Megan hands Andy a thick envelope, finally taking pity on the nearly hyperventilating woman in front of her. She has heard all the stories and rumours regarding the Dragon Lady, and has had the distinct pleasure of meeting her.

Andy's jaw nearly drops, but she has no time for pleasantries just yet. "You just saved my career. I'll see you back here in an hour." She says as she grabs the manuscript and sprints out so she can get finish the impossible.

Because of the sensitivity of what she actually has in her hands, Andy rushes back to Elias-Clarke and proceeds to make copies of the book. Once she has what she needs, she puts everything away under lock and key in her desk and once again sprints out to meet Christian and Megan back at the St. Regis.

"Forty-five minutes, including traveling time. I'm impressed." Christian says as he spots Andy rushing towards them.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not done yet. I promise I will call both of you and thank you properly." Andy says breathless, as she places the thick envelope in Megan's hands with a sigh of relief.

Megan pulls out a business card and scribbles something in the back before handing it to Andy. "I expect a call to meet for drinks or something similar. I am dying to hear the full story that led to this. Your boss has quite the reputation." Megan says with a chuckle.

"I will, but I cannot promise on the when. We will have to coordinate schedules or something like that, but consider it done." Andy replies with a grateful smile.

Once she has made sure Megan has put away the thick manila envelope safely, she takes off once again in the direction of Elias-Clarke to finish the rest of her task.

"Two hours to finish." Andy mumbles as she runs back to her desk and gets the copies she made and once again runs out, this time to the Printing department, without a thought or a glance in Emily's direction. She will have to make it up to the redhead in the future.

"Hey. It's Brad, correct?" She greets one of the people responsible for putting the Book together each night. She had only met him the night before when he delivered it and introduced himself to her. "I have a huge favour to ask. I need you to teach me how to make a mess of papers look more appealing." Andy finishes with a hopeful smile.

"Uh, mmm, it's not something personal, is it? I just don't want to get in trouble." Brad asks, secretly impressed and touched Andy managed to remember his name after only one night.

"No. This is for Miranda. It's jut that the content within the pages is confidential, and I am not allowed to let anyone but Miranda read them, so I have to do it myself. She just hates manuscript type documents and I was hoping to make it more appealing." Andy says with another smile and a pleading look.

"All right, but don't let anyone know I was the one teaching you to do this. I'm not supposed to let anyone near the machines." Brad replies with a sappy smile, unable to say no once he looks into Andy's eyes. He is also excited at the prospect that Andy will now owe him a favour.

Within forty-five minutes, Andy has three bound copies of the last, and for now unpublished Harry Potter book ready for delivery. She packs everything away neatly and heads back to Miranda's outer office and her desk. She puts the extra copy under lock, and nearly sprints out once she notices the time. She fishes out her phone and asks Roy to wait for her. She hopes she won't get in trouble for using the company car, since it is an errand for Miranda she is running.

"Roy, I need you to drive me to Miranda's house as fast as you possibly can without getting us killed please." Andy says the moment she climbs in the back seat of the town car.

Andy spends the duration of the car ride alternating between her watch and the scenery whizzing past the window. She is out of the car and up the steps that lead to Miranda's front door the second Roy comes to a complete stop.

Andy is tempted to use the copy of the key she has, but she has no clue where the twins or their nanny are. After the fiasco of the night before, there is no way she will go in the house and explore the insides in the hopes of finding someone. Instead, she rings the doorbell and hopes for the best. It is just a few minutes after two-thirty so she should have enough time to give the girls the manuscripts, drop them off at the station if it is needed, and make it back to Elias-Clarke and inside the executive offices of _**Runway**_ with Miranda's coffee.

After what feels like an eternity and a half, the front door finally opens to reveal a woman in her early forties with dirty blonde hair just beginning to show some signs of grey. "How may I help you?" She asks curtly, thinking Andy is there to sell her something.

"Hello. My name is Andrea Sachs. I'm Miranda's junior assistant and I'm here to deliver something for Caroline and Cassidy." Andy says with a smile and holding a leather satchel for the nanny (she thinks) to see.

"Ms. Miranda didn't say anything about her assistant dropping anything over." The woman says eyeing Andy suspiciously, hand reaching unconsciously to the cell phone in her pocket.

"I know. She told me the girls are due at the train station by four this afternoon and they had wanted a copy of the latest Harry Potter book, which I have in my satchel. Miranda isn't due back to the office until three-thirty, which means she would never have enough time to return here to deliver the books in person and for the three of you to make it to the train station in time. I'm just making sure they both have something they will enjoy during their ride to Connecticut to see their grandmother." Andy says smiling and lifting the leather satchel where she has both copies of the manuscript.

Upon hearing Andy's explanation, the woman cannot help the small smile of relief that appears on her face. With Andy delivering the books, she can look forward to a peaceful ride to Connecticut at least. "Please accept my apologies. I'm Anna Cohen, the twins' nanny. One can never too careful, especially since they are Ms. Miranda's daughters and they are always in the spotlight for one thing or another. Please come in and I will go get the girls." Anna says as she steps aside to let Andy in the house.

Andy takes advantage of the time to look around the house. She feels less intimidated this time, and she wonders if the knowledge that Miranda isn't home that makes her feel less apprehensive. She is brought out of her thoughts by the sound feet stomping down the staircase.

"You!" One of the girls says as she stops short at the sight of Andy at the bottom of the stairs looking around the house.

"Yup. Me." Andy confirms with a smirk.

"Are you here to get payback for last night?" A second voice joins the first.

Upon hearing this, Anna has to cover her mouth to hide a knowing smile and to suppress a chuckle, knowing the twins' propensity to play practical jokes on all of Miranda's assistants.

"Of course not. I actually have a sense of humour. I'm just running an errand for your mom. She asked me to get something for you and to make sure you girls had it before your trip to see your grandmother." Andy says as she pulls out both copies of _**Harry Potter and The D**__**eathly Hallows**_ out.

A stereo, ear splitting screech interrupts anything else Andy is about to say as two very excited ten-year-old twins finish racing down the staircase to grab the books out of Andy's hands.

"Oh my God! I can't believe Mom managed to get the book for us to read before anyone else." One of the redheads says excited beyond belief.

"I know, right. No one is going to believe us. Mom is truly the best." The other girl replies. Then for some reason, she turns her head to catch a quick glance of Andy.

"How come Mom didn't deliver the books to us herself?" The same twin that exclaimed once she saw Andy asks curious.

"Your mom is a very important person and her day is planned down to the very last possible minute. She, uh, wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get the book in time, and it would have been irresponsible for someone in her position to cancel one of her appointments on the off chance that I might be able to secure you girls each a copy." Andy says smiling sweetly.

Both twins stare at Andy while digesting the words, and silently nod in her direction. They know that their mom probably dumped the responsibility of getting that book as punishment for Andy's action the night before. They both feel bad, because Andy would have never gone up the stairs had it not been for them. Instead of being punished, or told on, their victim probably moved heaven and earth to get them the advanced copy. Both girls feel an unusual pang of guilt.

Andy can't help but smile at the sight of the overly excited and happy girls. She can only imagine how lonely life must be for them to be the daughters of someone as busy as Miranda. She honestly cannot find it within herself to be angry with the girls, especially when she catches a glimpse of something that resembles regret cross their young faces.

"If you have everything packed, Roy can drop you off at the train station on our way back to Elias-Clarke. This way you can get on an earlier train. I will contact their grandmother if we can manage that." Andy says to Anna while the girls continue to chat.

"That would be lovely. I will cancel the limousine service then. Are you sure we won't be putting you off or delaying your return to the office?" Anna replies with a grateful smile, but knowing full well the amount of trouble Andy will get into if she is late returning to work.

"I have enough time. If we leave within the next twenty minutes, I should make it back to the office with plenty of time." Andy says.

"Thank you Miss Sachs. I will be right back with our luggage." Anna replies with her own smile.

"No problem, and it's Andy." She says to Anna's retreating form. She then pulls out her phone and makes a series of calls to arrange everything.

"The Book always goes on top of the table closest to mom's study." She hears one of the twins say while pointing to a table just to the side of the door nearest the kitchen. Andy notices that it's the same girl that has been speaking to her since her arrival. "I'm Cassidy, and that's Caroline." She adds softly.

"Thank you very much for the information. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Andy." Andy replies with a genuine smile, at the same time as she offers her right hand to the girls, which seems to confuse both twins because none of their mom's assistants ever acknowledged them in a positive way, especially after being the recipient of one of their jokes.

The twins reluctantly shake Andy's hand and offer her a shy and confused smile.

Andy knows she should be wary of this newfound information, but her instinct tells her that this time, their information is legit.

"All set to go now." Anna says as she returns with two duffle bags and a small backpack. She clears her throat and both girls quickly run over to grab their respective bags.

"Thank you for opening the door and listening to what I had to say." Andy says with a warm smile. She knows that had Anna refused to listen, she would have never been able to deliver the manuscripts to the twins.

"No, thank you for being so understanding about my seemingly rude behaviour and for bringing the books over." Anna replies as they make their way to the car.

The twins and their nanny climb to the back of the town car while Andy rides in the passenger seat. She is surprised at how chatty both girls are once they warm up to her presence. She figures it helps that she got them the unpublished book. Andy learns a little bit more about the twins by the time they arrive to Grand Central Terminal. She notices that Cassidy is the more vocal of the two girls and seems to have inherited more of Miranda's attitude and behaviour. Caroline instead, seems happy to let her sister do all the talking. Andy notices that Caroline is also very aware of her surroundings and pays attention to anything and everything around her.

"Thank you for the books Andy and we are sorry for tricking you and getting you in trouble with Mom." Cassidy says as she grabs her small duffle bag from Roy.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We won't do it again." Caroline adds shyly.

"Apology accepted. Have a great trip girls." Andy replies with a warm smile.

When she looks up, both Roy and Anna stare back and forth between Andy and the twins with equally shocked expressions, which just cause Andy to frown in confusion.

"I'll be right with you girls. Please stay put. I just need say something to Andy." Anna tells the twins as she pulls Andy away from Roy and the girls.

"In all my years as their nanny, I have never seen them apologise to any of Ms. Miranda's assistants. You must be something special. I can tell you now that the girls won't be playing any more pranks on you, so you can relax the next time you deliver the Book. Thank you for the lift Miss Andy." Anna says grabbing and shaking Andy's hand.

"You are welcome, and it was my pleasure. At least I know you made it safely to the train, and it's just Andy. Thanks for the heads up. Have a great trip." Andy says sincerely.

Roy just shakes his head in amazement while he echoes what Anna just said about the twins. On her way back to the Elias-Clarke building, she pulls out her phone once again, and calls the barista she knows to place her order, letting the girl know she will be arriving in exactly five minutes. Once she is there, she hands Amanda, the barista she was on the phone with, the travel mug and then places a separate order for a chocolate cookie that she pays with her own money. Then she grabs Miranda's office expense card and pays for Miranda's latte and after exchanging a smile and a few kind words, Andy makes her way back into the Elias-Clarke building.

Andy stops by Printing and finds Brad. "Here. This is for you. Thanks for earlier. I really appreciate the help, your patience, and your discretion." She says as she hands him the cookie and gives him a warm smile.

"Uh, anytime." Brad stammers, sappy smile firmly in place.

Andy checks her watch and grins when she realises she still has a whole five minutes before three-thirty. She steps up her pace towards the elevator not willing to risk being even a second late. She steps off the elevator and walks briskly back to her desk with a smile plastered on her face.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Emily asks once she notes that Andy's earlier panic has all but evaporated to be replaced by that sickening smug smile.

"Oh, nothing. My day is just looking up." Andy says smiling as she unlocks her desk drawer to pull out the extra copy of the manuscript. "Be right back." She adds as she grabs the coffee and steps into the inner office.

Andy enters the inner sanctum, seeing only the top of Miranda's head and the back of her chair. She does her best to fight a self-satisfied smirk from being too obvious as she places the thick, bound copy of the manuscript with a soft thud on the desk along with Miranda's supernova explosion hot latte.

Miranda turns at the soft thud to eye Andy for a split second before she looks at her desk. "One copy. What will my twins do? Should they share or take turns?" Miranda says as she thumbs through the first pages of _**Deathly Hallows**_.

"Oh, no. This is an extra copy for your reading pleasure. This way, it gives you something to discuss with the twins once they return from Connecticut. I had two additional copies made, which I covered, reset and bound so they wouldn't look like a manuscript." Andy says trying even harder to hold back a smug smile.

"Where are these fabulous copies? I don't see them anywhere." Miranda asks as she looks around her desk.

"I realised you wouldn't have enough time to drop them off to the girls, so I took the liberty of personally delivering them to the twins so they would have something to read and do during their train ride to Connecticut. I told them it was a special delivery from you. I also made sure to have Roy drive them and their nanny to Grand Central and had them on an earlier train. I contacted your mother to inform her that the girls will arrive a half hour earlier." Andy says smiling a little, remembering how happy the girls were. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She adds with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"That's all." Miranda says as she shakes her head in the negative, trying to hide her surprise.

Andy immediately takes her leave and returns to the outer office and her desk finally allowing a satisfied smile to appear on her face that borders on smug. She hopes Miranda doesn't decide to peek out because she is convinced that the woman will then have her do another impossible task.

Miranda stares at the copy of the manuscript sitting on her desktop. She wants to ignore it and return to work, but her curiosity gets the better of her. After a frustrated sigh or two, she picks up the bound manuscript and starts to read it. Soon enough, she reaches for the insulated coffee mug and takes a sip of the still scorching latte and she can't help the smile that creeps up her face because she knows Andy is right. Reading the book will give her a common topic to discuss with her girls. She cannot believe that no one else thought of something as simple as an insulated travel mug to keep her coffee hot. She rolls her desk chair to the side a bit, just to get a better look of both her assistants and once again smiles when she sees Andy working diligently on something else already, while Emily is busy double checking her schedule for the next few days.

The rest of the day passes without any major incidents, other than a few copy editors leaving in near tears during a less than successful run through. Miranda actually leaves the office at a decent hour, with the extra copy of the manuscript tucked safely in her arm. Emily follows only a few minutes after Miranda disappears down the elevator, leaving Andy alone to catch up on everything else while she waits patiently for the Book. Now that her job is seemingly safe, she makes a mental note to remember to bring her notes and maybe a book or two Monday. It's not the most exciting material in the world, but at least it's something productive to do.

To Andy's relieved surprise, the Book arrives just a little before seven-thirty, delivered by Brad again. "Here you go Andy. Have a good weekend." He says with a smile.

"You too Brad, thank you." Andy says smiling tiredly as sends a quick text to let Roy she will be down in about ten minutes or so. Andy then turns off her computer and heads to the small closet behind her to retrieve her coat and purse. She can practically hear her bed calling her name.

The trip to Miranda's townhouse is pretty uneventful with the exception that traffic is a little heavier than usual. Andy assumes it's probably due to the early hour so she just sits back and watches the never ending life on the streets of New York.

"Go on home Roy. I'll take the subway from here. I need to run a couple of errands so I'm not going straight home from here." Andy says as she starts to gather Miranda's dry cleaning and the Book.

"I can at least drop you off there as well." Roy says with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you at all." Andy says reluctant. It would be nice to accept his offer, since it would cut the traveling some and it would mean making it home that much sooner.

"I'm sure. Where do you need to go?" He asks with a smile.

"Nowhere special. I just need to go to the local Best Buy to get a few things." Andy says.

"You know, from the way you were acting I thought you were going to Jersey or something. Which location?" Roy says chuckling.

"52 E 14th St, the one in Union Square. It's just that it's something personal, and this is after all, the company's car." Andy says serious.

"It's part of the job. I pick you up to deliver the Book and drop you off home. You'd be surprised at some of the locations I have had to take the other assistants, so don't worry about it. Besides, that's just around the corner from your apartment." Roy replies.

"Thanks Roy. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, I should be out in a few minutes." Andy says taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and willing herself to forget yesterday's unfortunate events. When she feels sufficiently calm, she grabs the dry cleaning and the Book and proceeds to walk the steps leading to the front door.

Andy enters as quietly as she can before she softly closes the door. She puts the dry cleaning neatly in the closet and then walks to the table Cassidy had indicated earlier. She sends a quiet prayer that they weren't playing another joke on her as she reaches it and puts the Book on top of it. 'I guess I'll find out Monday.' Andy thinks as she makes her way out the front door to the still waiting car.

The drive to Best Buy is filled with small talk. Andy learns a bit about Roy and his family, and he learns a bit about her move to New York and her dreams of becoming a journalist. Before she knows it, they're in front of her destination. "Thanks for lift Roy. I really appreciate it. Have a great weekend." Andy says as she reaches for door handle.

"Don't mention it Andy. I'll see you Monday. Have a great one too." Roy says as he starts to put out into traffic.

"Can I help you with anything?" A sales clerk asks the moment Andy steps inside the front doors.

"No thanks. I'm just looking for now." She replies politely as she looks around the store.

When she is left alone, Andy runs a few calculations through her head and then walks over to the computer department where she picks up after some deliberation of pros and cons, a pen scanner, and a few USB flash drives. She then stops by the deli down the street from her building and picks up a salad, a roast chicken sandwich, and a small soup for dinner.

'Back at the apartment before nine p.m. on a Friday after running a few errands. This has to be some kind of record.' Andy thinks as she walks to the kitchen table to set up the new equipment. She smiles when realises that she will have a few hours of alone time to work in relative peace and quiet. The first thing she does is to plug her iPod to the docking station and smiles at the soft sounds of acoustic guitar fill the apartment. Andy makes good time unpacking the scanner, going through the instruction manual and setting it up. She then goes to the bedroom to retrieve her laptop and hooks the scanner to it before she turns it on. While the start up sequence runs in the background, Andy heads to the bookcases in the living room/dining room area and starts to retrieve her textbooks.

Andy sighs while she stares at the titles in front of her. She has until next February before she has to write the New York Bar Exam, a total of seven months to prepare. She has heard horror stories about how difficult it is to pass the bar exam when one is working within the legal profession. She cannot even begin to imagine how low her odds are since she is definitely working nowhere near the legal profession. At least it's a job with a steady pay cheque that more than likely will open doors for her, unless that is, she screws things up royally.

Andy spends the next couple of hours scanning her text books into PDF files that she eventually copies to the flash drives she bought earlier, only stopping to take a bite of her dinner. She is so engrossed in her task that she doesn't notice the front door unlocking and opening to let a tired Nate in the apartment until she hears his greeting.

"Hey Babe. It's a nice surprise to see you home before I get back. Whatcha doing?" Nate asks as he reaches over for a quick peck on the lips. "You shoulda called saying you were home early and I would have brought you back something from the restaurant." He adds when he sees the remnants of Andy's take out dinner.

"Hey Nate. I would have had to wait until now to eat had I called you. It's no big deal. I enjoy the food from that deli. Thanks for the thought though. As for your first question, nothing exciting. Just scanning my text books into files so I can take them work with me. I lucked out today. Things were relatively tame at _**Runway**_ and the Book was actually finished early for a change. How was work?" She finishes with a big yawn and stretch. She wonders why she doesn't feel the need to share how horrible the start of her day was.

"Hold that thought, ok. I stink of food and grease so I'm gonna go and take a quick shower. Love ya." He says as she rushes to the bathroom.

"Yeah, ok." Andy says as she continues to scan her notes and text books. Maybe she should have gone for a flatbed scanner instead, she second guesses herself while she continues with the tedious work. But then, it would have been hell using it to scan her thick and heavy text books.

"Well, since you're actually home early, why don't you join Lily, Doug and I for a night on the town? We're meeting over at The Central Bar for drinks." Nate asks hopeful once he is done showering and getting dressed.

"You go and have fun. I'm really tired, and I want to just get as much of this done as possible before I get some sleep. Say hi to the guys for me." Andy says quickly before she returns to the task of scanning her text books.

"Come on Babe. You hardly ever go out anymore. All you do is work and study. Have a little fun." Nate leans over to kiss Andy's neck, only to be pushed away by a tired looking Andy.

"I meant what I said Nate. If you want to go and have drinks with Doug and Lily, feel free to go. Have a great night and be careful. I have a lot of catching up to do." Andy says a bit irritated now.

"That's what you always say. When you were still in school, it was always study groups, exams, projects and mock trials. In the summers, it was your internship. When you graduated, it was the stress of finding work and your initial cramming for your bar exam. You have until next February to prepare. That's months from now. One night out won't fucking kill you. Besides, you're the one who is always saying you don't want to be a lawyer, so I don't see why you're making such a big production out of the whole exam bit." Nate says, his voice rising.

"You knew very well what you were getting yourself into when you decided to move in with me. I told you I was going to start law school at Columbia after you decided you wanted to try your luck here in New York because both Lily and Doug were moving here. You knew that even though I don't really want to practice law, I am good at it, and it is my fall back option. You knew that the second I graduated I would at least write the bar exam for at least New York. None of this is new." Andy hisses back at him.

"Lily, Doug, and I are busy as well, but at least we make time to hang out like old times." Nate fires back.

Before she answers, Andy takes a few deep breaths in the hopes of calming her flaring temper. "You have had three years to build on your career of choice. I am just starting out. When you guys were too busy to hang out because you were tired or, you had to put in some over time, or you guys just plain did not want to hang out with my school friends I didn't throw a hissy fit at you. You guys can relax a bit now, because even though your careers are still taking off, at least you have one. I'm still trying to get mine kick started." Andy says calmer now.

"You chose to go to school. No one forced you to. You're always bitching about how you went to please your parents, but it was still your choice." Nate says unable to control his temper.

"I am very well aware that everything I have done career wise has been my choice. I know enough about life to always plan ahead. I put three years of my life to study a second career that I am not just going to let all that time and effort go to waste. That is why I am making the choice to make sure that if the need arises, I have an option that is open. It guarantees nothing, but I am hoping that it will increase the odds in my favour some. Why does it bother you so much?" Andy says, trying to keep her voice as calm and even as she can.

"It doesn't bother me. I just can't understand the reason why you can't just be normal like the rest of us and choose just one career. Do you have any idea how humiliating it is when my co-workers are always bugging me about how I'm a kept man and I have it made because my overachiever of a girlfriend will be raking in the big bucks soon?" Nate asks slightly frustrated.

"I see." Andy says resigned to yet another night of fighting.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you think I'm not good enough for you now that you have two university degrees? Are you ashamed to be seen with a simple cook now? Not all of us have the luck or the rich grandparents to leave us a nice cushy trust fund to take care of our schooling and then some." Nate replies in a shrill voice now, letting his insecurity and shortcomings get the better of him.

"I will forever be grateful to my grandparents for being generous enough to make sure that my sister and I would never have to worry about where and how our educations were going to get paid. Don't you dare bring them into this argument. My acceptance to both Northwestern and Columbia Law School had nothing to do with luck. I worked hard for my grades. You were the one who made the choice to drop out of college when we were at Northwestern to pursue your dream of becoming the next big celebrity chef. You were the one who said you were not cut out to be a college student and that all the books and stuff were not for you. You were the one who kept on saying that your passion is to cook and your dream is to create edible masterpieces. Not once did I ever tell you to quit your dreams or to put your life on hold for me. While most people gave you shit for quitting college for culinary school, I stood by you and supported your decision one hundred percent. I never tried to talk you out of it or give you grief over it." Andy says fighting to keep her breathing even. She can feel the tension coiling within her and her instinct is to give in and slap him. "Do not blame me for your own choices and decisions, and do not blame me for your shortcomings." Andy adds in a warning tone now.

"You are right Andy. I am sorry. I just miss you so much. I can cancel with the guys if you want." Nate says backtracking a bit, never really having seen Andy get quite so angry in the past.

"No. You go ahead and continue on as planned. There is no point for you to stay and twiddle your thumbs while I'm busy working. It will just lead to another argument and I really don't want to deal with that. You and I both know that if you stay we will continue to argue and I simply don't have the time for that. I don't want you to resent me any more than you already do. Maybe we can catch a movie or something over the weekend if I manage to get everything done." Andy says hoping he will go. The thought of having him moping around the small apartment while she has so many things to do is enough to make her cringe. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the option to just pack her things and head elsewhere because her books are just a tad on the heavy side.

"I don't resent you. I just hate how busy you have been because we never do anything together anymore." Nate says with a slight edge to his voice.

"Just go Nate." Andy replies.

"Are you sure you can't spare a couple of hours? I just want to spend some time with you." He tries again.

"I really can't. Don't start again. Just go and have fun." Andy says through gritted teeth that thankfully, Nate does not notice.

"I'll call you if we're going to get wasted. Love ya." Nate says as she grabs his keys and jacket, heading for the door.

"Yeah, ok." She says to his retreating back.

Andy visibly deflates before she tiredly rubs her temples and the back of her neck. She sends a quick prayer of thanks for the extra hours of peace and quiet before returning to her task with a tired shake of her head.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **For disclaimers, please chapter 1. My apologies for the delay in updating. RL has been kicking my rear, and as a result, my muse has been a bit on the picky side, and went on a brief strike... hope you enjoy this installment.

Chapter 3

The weekend is spent scanning as much of her books and notes into the flash drives and studying for the actual exam. Things with Nate aren't as tense, but they're not that nice either. He had texted to let her know he was crashing at Doug's because it was closer and would return the following day, after his shift at the restaurant. Andy was surprised that she was actually relieved and happy to be spending most of Saturday on her own. She imagines it's the loaded comments and open criticism that has her wanting a break from him. She pushes any thoughts of Nate to the wayside as she once again picks up her book and continues to study.

Andy spends most of Saturday and Sunday going through sample test questions and answers, where she questions her sanity a few times once she sees the wordings on those sample questions. She comes from a family of lawyers, and to this day, she still cannot understand the need for most lawyers to use the largest amount of words to say something as simple as yes or no. By the time Sunday rolls around, she has successfully finished scanning all the relevant textbooks and notes. One thing she wishes she could do is attend a few trials, but with her crazy schedule, the odds were definitely against her.

Surprisingly enough, Nate has left her alone and has not pestered her about her choices and her non-stop studying. He even goes as far as making her a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches and home made mac and cheese. All in all, she considers it a great weekend because she got a lot done and it was a weekend without an emergency calls from Miranda or Emily about anything _**Runway**_ related.

The gods and goddesses seem to be smiling down at Andy in the following weeks. Things are running smoother at the office. Overall, there is less tension between the two assistants. Both coming to an agreement and the realisation that by working together, fewer mistakes are made, and a less abrasive Miranda has been the end result.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Andy asks Emily as her office mate is getting ready to leave.

"None whatsoever. Just a quiet couple of days curled up on the couch with a good book and a few glasses of wine. You?" Emily replies as she puts on her coat.

"Something very close to yours, except I'll be replacing any work of fiction with one of my many text books." Andy says trying to stifle a yawn.

"How is that coming along?" Emily asks as she pauses in front of Andy's desk with an understanding smile.

It had been a shock for Emily when she had discovered that Andy had just graduated law school. She had felt threatened by that information, but soon, it turned to a reluctant admiration because to go through what Andy has just for the chance to kick start a writing career, spoke volumes about the other woman's dedication. Eventually, the reluctant respect grew and morphed into a semi, kind of friendship that made working together a lot easier.

"Oh, it's coming. Tedious as ever, but it's coming. I question my sanity every other day, but you know, in the end I guess it will be worth it." Andy says with a tired smile, pulling Emily out of her thoughts.

"We lead such exciting lives, don't we?" Emily asks with a tired giggle.

"Yeah, such glamorous and exciting lives. Remind me again why a million girls would kill for our jobs?" Andy asks with a chuckle.

"One of the many unsolved mysteries in life, I would imagine. Have a good night Andy. I'll see you Monday, unless of course, there is some sort of emergency." Emily says as she starts to head out towards the elevators.

"Night Em. See you Monday." Andy asks the retreating woman.

Andy opens her music player of choice and starts a shuffle of her playlist. After making sure that everything work related is done, she pulls one of the flash drives from her desk drawer to continue her nightly routine of studying while waiting for the Book. It surprises her how often she hopes for the Book to be finished later rather than sooner. Andy quickly opens a new tab on her browser in order to look up some information on whether or not she can get transcripts and/or video footage on on-going trials. She is so engrossed in the words she is reading that she fails to hear the ding of the opening elevator doors, or the clicking of heels on the granite floor.

Miranda stops in front of Andy's desk, almost expecting her assistant to scramble around closing whatever file or document she has open and jump to her feet trying to hide whatever she is doing. Instead, said assistant is so engrossed in whatever it is on her computer screen, she has no clue she is being observed, let alone that she has company. Andy jots down notes on a legal pad while clicking away on the mouse and every once in a while, letting out a frustrated sigh or two. Miranda had been told by someone in the printing department that over the past few weeks, Andy has been acting suspiciously whenever he has delivered the Book to her. The man had said that when asked, Andy had just dismissed it as working on some personal project and proceeded to immediately hide whatever it was from his view. He went as far as to say that the girl would page through the Book while she finished whatever it was she was doing before she packed up to go and deliver the Book. Miranda is brought out of her thoughts when she hears her assistant let out a tired exhalation.

After a few moments, Andy closes her eyes and lets her head drop between her hands as she tiredly massages her temples and rubs her eyes. When Andy manages to open her eyes, she is struck dumb by the sight of her boss standing in front of her and glaring at her. She scrambles around the desk for a bit, and then stands up with her pad and pen.

"I am sorry Miranda. I didn't see you there, and I wasn't expecting you to come back to the office. What can I do for you?" Andy says in what she hopes is a calm tone of voice. It must be some kind of big emergency if Miranda is back in the office this late. There goes the plans for a quiet night of studying and what promised to be a somewhat early night to bed.

"What were you doing just now Andréa?" Miranda asks, straight to the point.

Andy scrunches her brows in confusion, while she looks down at the legal pad still on her desk. "I'm studying for my bar exam." Andy answers. Unsure of where she stands because she had gotten the go ahead from Miranda herself that once she was done with anything work related she was allowed to use the time for personal matters. Judging from the look on her employer's face, she guesses she made an error in judgement there.

"I apologise, Miranda. When you had said I was free to use my time while waiting for the Book to attend to my personal matters once any work related issue was taken care off I thought studying was all right. I will make sure anything related to that is removed from the office." Andy says struggling for composure.

"This is all you have been doing since you started delivering the Book in the evenings after you asked for permission to attend personal matters? Studying for you bar exam." Miranda asks to make sure. It never occurred to her that her assistant would spend the nights studying. She is glad for the dim lighting because she is sure there is a slight flush of embarrassment tinting her cheeks now.

"Yes. Once I am done going through my to do list for the following day and I answer all my correspondence whenever possible or necessary, I have been reading over my text books and my notes. I am scheduled to write my bar exam at the end of February. That is why I have requested the last Tuesday and Wednesday of February off. That's when the test is administered in Albany." Andy answers, still confused and slightly scared, but trying hard not to show it.

"Is that what you are doing right now? I don't see any books." Miranda says while she looks around Andy's desktop. For the first time she prays she is wrong about something. It would be such a shame to lose such a competent assistant.

"I own a lot of textbooks and I have a lot of class notes. They tend to be a bit heavy and definitely difficult and inconvenient to carry back and forth, so I scanned all of them into PDF files I have stored in five flash drives that normally sit in a drawer or in my purse." Andy answers slowly. She wonders if she has stepped into the Twilight Zone without realising it. Or maybe she is just caught up in the middle of a very strange dream.

"I honestly did not think it would be a conflict of interest to study here. As I said earlier, I will take my material home. I would however ask for the opportunity to copy any save the documents I have made tonight to one of my flash drives so I won't have to research the material again." Andy adds reluctantly, knowing she is pushing her luck now.

Miranda walks around and sees the open browser displaying information on on-going trials and cases. "Save your work, then I want you in my office." She adds as she stalks into the inner office.

Andy slumps onto her chair in a heap of relief once Miranda is out of sight. She enters a few commands to save her work, and then she follows dutifully after her boss.

"Sit." Miranda barks the second Andy is in visual range.

Andy quickly sits down in front of Miranda and awaits her fate as patient as possible. She honestly did not think it would be a big deal for her to use her time wisely, especially since writing and hopefully passing her bar exam would in no way, shape or form affect her job as Miranda's assistant.

"I apologise for my bizarre behaviour just now. I was given incorrect information by someone from Printing about your activities while waiting for the Book. You were correct. You are free to attend personal matters during the time you wait for Book once you take care of all work related issues. There is no need for you to take anything home and waste your time in the process." Miranda says to a gobsmacked Andy.

Andy seriously considers checking to make sure the four horsemen aren't riding. Because Miranda Priestly, the Ice Dragon herself apologising to a peon? The end of the world must surely be coming now.

"I… what?" Andy manages to get out, before her brain seizes up again, conjuring up images of impending doom and disaster.

"Close your mouth Andréa. If your intention is to catch flies, you're wasting your time and effort here. You might get better results standing in an alley by a dumpster." Miranda says knowing full well that her apology threw her poor assistant for a gigantic loop.

'Did Miranda just crack a joke?' Andy wonders as she tries to force her mouth to close and her eyes to stop bugging out.

"I did not realise you were intending on practicing. During your interview, you mentioned that your intentions were to pursue a writing career." Miranda says after a bit.

Andy finally manages to snap her mouth shut and takes a deep breath or two. "I also mentioned that my law degree is my back up. I figure writing my bar exam now, while the information is still fairly fresh in my mind would increase my chances of passing. If for whatever reason I decide to turn to it, I should have better luck in finding work if I can actually practice law. Especially if that were to happen later rather than sooner." Andy says slowly.

"Why the secrecy? You had this young man who has been bringing up the Book to you convinced you were doing something untoward the magazine." Miranda asks curiosity getting the better of her, but justifying it as her way of making sure nothing happens to '_**her**_' magazine.

"Most people here don't know I have a law degree. The only exceptions are Darlene from HR, Emily and you. If it was at all possible, I would have omitted it from my résumé, but I just couldn't have a three year gap I could not explain. To be honest, I hate how tedious it gets when I have to explain and defend my choices to others, so I just don't say a thing about it. Most people cannot seem to understand why I would rather pursue a writing career instead of accepting some of the offers I received upon my graduation from Columbia." Andy says honestly.

"Those would probably be the same type of people who conform to certain expectations and hope to have future accomplishments handed to them instead of fighting to make their dreams a reality." Miranda replies in understanding, her assistant surprising her yet again.

"I don't see how my behaviour could have been construed as suspicious though. I mean, Brad usually would usually say a quick hello and drop the Book before he would be on his way." Andy says with her eyebrows still bunched together.

"Does the same individual bring up the Book to you each night? What is his name?" Miranda asks.

"His name is Brad Jones, and he has been bringing the Book to me every night since I took over from Emily." Andy replies.

"He never asked you what you were doing?" Miranda asks for confirmation.

"Not that I can recall. But I admit that once I start studying, I go in a near coma. I didn't know you were here until I looked up and saw you standing in front of my desk." Andy says truthful, trying to mask the hurt and disappointment in her features once it is confirmed who was accusing her of doing something wrong.

"Very well. Bring me the Book once it is delivered. Then you can go home." Miranda says dismissing Andy.

"Yes Miranda." Andy says as she goes back out to her desk.

Andy tries to get back to her notes, but finds it impossible to concentrate. Try as she might, she cannot understand why Brad would do something so vindictive. Was he expecting a promotion if he showed he was loyal to the magazine? Disappointment soon turns to anger as different scenarios play on her head. All thoughts are pushed aside once she hears the ding of the elevator doors opening. She gets up and walks directly towards them, not giving Brad a chance to go near Miranda's office. She wants a semblance of privacy for this conversation.

"Brad." Andy says, startling the man.

"Andy? What are you still doing here? I mean, why aren't you waiting at your desk?" He says clearly surprised by her presence.

"Why?" Andy asks as she takes the Book from him and places it on top of the receptionist's counter.

"W…why what? I don't understand what you mean." Brad starts to stammer.

"I want to know why you tried to get me fired. What did I ever to do you?" Andy asks in what she hopes is a neutral voice.

He actually takes a step back at the sight of Andy's face and the tone of her voice. "B… because you're just a tease. Y… you're just like the rest." Brad begins to stutter out. "You come in, batting those long eyelashes, throw a big smile, get what you want from me and then I don't even exist. All I wanted was to have a drink with you to get to know you better." Brad continues to say while looking down at his feet, knowing it is pointless to deny it.

"Is this about the time I asked you how to use the press?" Andy asks for clarification.

"You came in, got what you wanted and you have been ignoring me ever since." Brad says with a mixture of sadness, humiliation, and anger.

"I told you I am in a relationship, and that I don't have time for anything but work. I made it very clear that I do not make it a habit to date co-workers and that I am not interested in you aside from a professional relationship. I never misled you. You come near me again with anything other than professional intentions and I will file a sexual harassment suit against you." Andy says in a cool, calculated voice, eyes cold and with a tone of voice that would rival Miranda's at its deadliest. Her professors and classmates used to call it her 'courtroom voice'. She can see a look of utter fear cross Brad's face, which seems to suddenly intensify. It automatically draws Andy's attention to the approaching staccato of heels against marble.

"Andréa. Call security and inform them that as of this moment Mr. Jones does not work here any longer. They are to escort him to the locker room so that he can clear his belongings. Make sure he is not allowed to pass beyond the Elias-Clarke lobby, effective immediately. Then contact Human Resources first thing Monday and let them know of Mr. Jones' termination so they can fill out the position accordingly, as well as send him his last pay cheque." Miranda says surprising the other two.

Andy immediately picks up the phone from the receptionist's work area and hits security, relaying what Miranda just told her.

"Do not bother calling your immediate superiors for a reference. Do not even think of ever working in the publishing industry ever again. By the time I am done with you, you will be lucky to find work as a janitor scrubbing toilets in China. I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my magazine. This is a place of business, not a singles bar. You almost cost me the best assistant I have ever had because of some idiotic little crush." Miranda says. "If there are any damages to _**Runway**_ or Elias-Clarke's property expect criminal charges and a civil suit. That's all." Miranda adds when the man stands there frozen in fear.

The words seem to snap him out of his stupor. "I hope you both burn in hell." He spits just as two security guards step off one of the elevators and walk towards the group assembled by the receptionist's counter.

"Just in time, gentlemen. I trust my assistant explained the situation to you?" Miranda asks the two guards.

"Yes, Ms. Priestly." One of the guards replies.

"Andréa, bring the Book to my office now." Miranda says as she turns and walks away.

Andy wordlessly picks up the Book and watches as the security guards guide Brad into the waiting elevator. She wonders what kind of fate awaits her now. She knocks and waits for Miranda to acknowledge her first.

"Come in and sit down." Miranda says without looking away from her laptop.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Miranda asks.

"I had no proof. It was pure speculation on my end and it would have been a case of 'he said, she said'. It would have gotten me nowhere. When I confronted him, I honestly thought my music would have drowned our conversation out. Once I got the confession from him, it was just a matter of letting him know that I would not stand for it." Andy explains.

"Spoken like a true lawyer. Do not let it happen again. You are an attractive young professional, and as such, it is expected for you to have suitors, whether you want them or not. However, that kind of unprofessional behaviour displayed by Mr. Jones earlier should never be tolerated or even allowed in the work place. I will not tolerate such infantile behaviour here, and neither should you. Is that clear?" Miranda says with a softer voice.

"Yes Miranda." Andy says relieved.

"Call Roy and have him meet me downstairs in five minutes. That is all." Miranda dismisses Andy.

Andy quickly sends a text to Roy letting him know that Miranda is ready to go home as she finishes putting her things away. By sheer coincidence, they are walking towards the elevators together. When the elevator finally arrives Miranda steps in and Andy waits patiently for the doors to close and be on it s way, so she can summon the next elevator car. She has shared an elevator with Miranda before, but she is unsure if that would be welcomed tonight.

"Well, get inside. I don't have all night long to wait for your feet to decide when it is all right to move." Miranda says with a small smirk.

"Yes Miranda." Andy says as she tentatively steps in the elevator with Miranda.

The ride down to the main floor is done completely in silence. Andy sends a quiet thanks to any deity that is listening for keeping her job safe. Miranda makes a mental note to track down and read some of Andy's previous work, curious about what makes her assistant tick.

"Have a good weekend Miranda. I will see you Monday morning." Andy says as Roy opens the door to the town car for Miranda. She starts to make her way to the subway station once she thinks she is dismissed for the night.

"Where do you think you are going?" Miranda asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Miranda. I thought I was done for the day. What can I do for you?" Andy says, cursing internally at her stupidity. She honestly thought that Miranda had dismissed her to go home.

Miranda just shakes her head while Roy just stands there, stiff as a board, unsure of what to do. "I meant, why aren't you getting in the car? Roy will drop you off after he drives me home." Miranda says in a tone one would reserve for a five year old.

"Oh. It's ok. I don't mind taking the subway home. It's actually not that far from here. At this time, it shouldn't take me more than twenty minutes to get home. I really appreciate the offer though." Andy says with a tired, but genuine smile.

"Get in the car Andréa. Roy would be driving you home had I not been here." Miranda says not looking amused.

"Yes Miranda. Thank you." Andy walks over to the other side of the back seat and climbs in after she opens the car door. She knows better than to second guess Miranda's decisions.

"Just so that we are clear, you may continue to study for your exam once your duties are completed." Miranda says the moment Andy is situated beside her.

"Thank you Miranda." Andy says in appreciation because she won't have to sit around wasting her time.

"Had you always planned on writing your bar exam?" Miranda asks once the doors to the back seat are closed, feeling an unexplained urge to find out more about the woman sitting beside her.

"Yes. I would never just throw away three years of hard work, not to mention the cost of my tuition down the toilet." Andy replies trying very hard not to scrunch up her forehead in confusion because in the two months she has been working for Miranda, her boss has always hated small talk of any kind.

"You seem to dislike the profession, yet you went to school for it and you are planning on making sure you can actually practice it should the need arise. That is a very strange behaviour." Miranda says, hoping to elicit an explanation from the woman sitting beside her, but not willing to actually ask the question.

Andy sighs softly. "I don't really hate the legal profession. I find it fascinating really. I just dislike the unnecessary wordiness most lawyers seem to take pride in. I don't like it when something that can be said in one short paragraph usually gets stretched to three pages of double talk designed to confuse people." Andy says honestly.

"An aspiring writer who hates wordiness. If that isn't an oxymoron I don't know what is." Miranda says with a small smirk.

Andy blushes at the words. "It's different for a writer though. A good journalist and/or writer is able to convey a story without confusing his or her audience in the process. Some would even say he or she should be able to do so with no effort. Given the chance, my words would be used to describe an event, to inform others of the world around them and the choices they have available so that people can make informed decisions. As a writer, my words will hopefully be used to tell the truth and perhaps bring justice or at the very least closure to some. Maybe even inspire someone to be better. My words wouldn't be crafted in such a way that over fifty percent of the population would need to hire someone to decipher them." Andy says after some thought.

Miranda is about to say something else when they feel the car come to a stop. Once again, her assistant surprises her with her insightfulness. Roy immediately turns the ignition off, and gets out of the car to promptly open the door for Miranda.

"Have a great weekend Miranda, and thank you for lift home." Andy says as Miranda steps out of the car.

Miranda looks at Andy and gives her a small nod. Roy closes the car door and stands by the car. Both Andy and Roy watch silently as Miranda makes her way to her front door and quickly lets herself in. Once they both are sure the older woman is safely inside, Roy gets back to the car and drives Andy home.

The weekend is another blur of catching up with her laundry and other household chores, studying as much as possible, and of excuses to both friends and family why she can't spare a few moments to chat. The situation is getting old and it is really frustrating her. She is getting tired of always having to defend her work and her work environment, not to mention her boss to everyone who isn't a _**Runway**_ or Elias-Clarke employee. At least she still has her job, and her boss seems to be pleased with her work.

By the end of the following week, disaster strikes in the form of a sick Emily. It is Nate's birthday and Andy is supposed be able to leave work at a decent hour since it is the night of the Black and White benefit as well and the Book was actually put together early. Instead, she is summoned back to the office and told she will be attending the benefit along with Emily.

"I'm really sorry Andy. I never expected Miranda to just tell you to be at the benefit." Emily says after she blows her nose.

"It's not your fault Em. Although I'm not sure what good I'll be for her with so little notice." Andy says shrugging her shoulders.

"You are going to have to memorise as much as you can. Now, aren't you glad you had to update these binders recently?" Emily says as she hands two thick binders to Andy.

"How long do I have until I have to get ready?" Andy asks resigned to her fate.

"Two and a half hours tops. Sorry." Emily says in sympathy.

Andy just smiles and shrugs as she picks up the phone and dials Nigel's extension. "Hey Nige, it's Andy. I was just told I am going to the benefit later. Yes. I know. I was hoping you could help me pick out something to wear? Thanks. I'll see you in about two hours. Yes, I know I'm cutting it close but I need to do some last minute cramming first. Thanks Nige." Andy says and then she starts to cram as much information in her brain as possible. When she finally has to go and get ready, she gets sighs and pulls out her phone as she walks over to The Closet and Nigel to pick out whatever she will be wearing that night.

"I'm sorry Lily. I was just told I have to attend." Andy says into the phone for what feels like a hundredth time.

"_But Andy, it's his birthday. You were supposed to leave early today. Have you at least called Nate to tell him yourself_?" Lily replies.

"Yes, I know, but something unexpected happened and now I have to go to this benefit. I really don't have a choice. I tried calling him a few times, but he hasn't picked up his phone." Andy says resigned.

"_Nate is right. That's your go-to answer for everything_." Lily says frustrated.

"I either go or lose my job." Andy says, trying hard to keep her flaring temper in check.

"_Maybe that's not such a bad thing_." Lily retorts.

"Would you be saying that to me if I were to give you all my upcoming utility bills, rent and grocery bills once I'm unemployed? You and I are not in the same situation or stage in our professional lives. You have had three years with which to build your career. I am just starting to carve my place in the world. Professionally, I cannot afford to get fired." Andy says getting frustrated. At times like this, she is convinced Lily and Nate share one brain.

"_Fine. Just get here whenever you can. I will tell him you were held up, but remember, it's his birthday_." Lily says quietly, knowing that what Andy has just said is true, but not being able to, and not willing to apologise.

"I'll leave whenever I can. Ok, I have to go now." Andy says, and disconnects the call before anything else can be said.

Andy steps into The Closet to see what miracles Nigel will come up with, when she sees a dress hanging, and a smirking Nigel.

"Ooh! That's pretty. Will that fit me?" Andy asks excited.

"Sure, a little Crisco, some fishing line, and we're in business." Nigel replies.

"Haha, very funny." Andy says as she picks the dress and follows Nigel as he hands her a pair of shoes and other accessories to complete the outfit.

"Don't be too late. Miranda will of course make her grand entrance after everyone arrives, but you and Emily are both expected to arrive on time and wait for her." Nigel says as he grabs a garment bag that more than likely has what he will wear tonight.

"I will make sure I'm right on time. Don't worry. Thanks again Nige." Andy says as she makes her way to the Beauty Department.

Andy arrives with five minutes to spare. She steps out of the car and heads instantly turn her way. Nigel automatically stops what he is saying to some reporters and smiles approvingly at the sight of Andy. He looks on with pride as she winks at him and walks the gauntlet of reporters and camera flashes towards the steps that lead to the main entrance to the MoMA. She smiles widely when she spots Emily perched on the top, talking to Serena.

"Hi Emily. Hi Serena. How are you ladies tonight?" Andy says in greeting.

"Oh my god Andy, you look so chic." Emily blurts out once she sees Andy. She has seen Andy go from frumpy, just out-of-small-town-America to professional-young-woman, but she has never seen Andy all decked out like this. The transformation is startling.

"Thanks Em. You look really nice as well." Andy says blushing slightly. She isn't used to people staring at her openly like that.

"Good evening Andy. Emily is quite right. You look lovely this evening." Serena says in greeting.

"Thanks Serena. You look great as well, but then again, you always look like a million bucks." Andy says with an easy smile.

All three women make their way into the thick of the party, greeting and talking to all the guests. About half an hour into the party, Andy notices the atmosphere change. She turns to look at Emily and can see that the redhead can feel it too. Thirty seconds later, Miranda Priestly is making her appearance into the party by walking down regally down a set of marble stairs. Every set of eyes is turned her way. Flashbulbs by the dozens go off from every possible direction, and after staring at the sight that is before them, both girls scramble to meet their boss at the bottom of the stairs.

Andy and Emily walk a few paces behind Miranda, whispering the names of the partygoers whenever someone would approach the editor. There is a moment of tension when Emily seems to have forgotten the name of a man walking towards Miranda. She scrambles around her memory in a panic, while looking back and forth between Miranda, the approaching man and Andy.

Andy sees the panic and quickly puts a calming hand on Emily's forearm in an attempt to calm the redhead down.

"That's Ambassador Franklin, and that's Rebecca, the woman he left his wife for." Andy whispers quickly before taking her place just behind Miranda.

"Rebecca, Ambassador." Miranda says with her 'party' smile as she extends her right hand for them to shake.

"Thank you." Emily whispers, relief washing over her features.

"Anytime. Besides, we're a team." Andy whispers back with a smile.

They finally get dismissed after another hour of social networking. Andy is about to say her good nights to the people she knows when she notices Stephen making his way from the bar to join Miranda. Miranda meets him halfway with a smile on her face. Andy had no clue Miranda's husband had been here all this time. Maybe he just got there, but judging by how unsteady he seems on his feet, Andy knows he has been here drinking for a while. Andy can see Miranda's face flush with embarrassment as Stephen slurs a few insults around him, directed at the guests and Miranda herself. Andy sees the panicked look on Miranda's face and turns to follow her boss's line of sight. She freezes momentarily when she sees none other than the Chairman of the Board, Irv Ravitz slowly trying to make his way towards Miranda and Stephen.

Making an executive decision, Andy intercepts Irv Ravitz by asking him some inane question about rumours of the use ghost writers a few decades ago, on one of the other magazines Elias-Clarke publishes. Irv immediately preens over the attention and interest Andy is giving him and forgets about Miranda and Stephen. Andy slowly turns them around so that Irv's back is to them so he won't be able to see Miranda, with Emily's help start to guide Stephen out of the party. Miranda mouths a quick 'thank you' before she disappears into the night. Andy smiles before she turns her attention back to Irv, happy to have helped avert major a disaster. Irv drones on for a bit before he is summoned away by another party goer. Andy nearly launches herself at the unknown man in gratitude for rescuing her from the mindless drivel. She takes a glance at her watch and lets out a resigned sigh. It's past midnight. If she catches a cab now, she might make it to the pub where they are celebrating Nate's birthday before most of the guests leave. She runs into Christian Thompson just as she pulls out her phone to call Lily to let her know she is finally done with the benefit.

"Well, hello there Miranda Girl. I'm happy you proved me wrong and that you are still gainfully employed." Christian says with a charming smile.

"Hi Christian. How are you? I didn't realise you were a guest at the benefit. I didn't even see you here." Andy says with a smile.

"You were working, and I didn't want to interrupt. I finally managed to read your writing samples. I'm impressed. You have talent and potential." Christian says sincerely.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you." Andy replies honestly, blushing a light shade of pink.

"I'm just stating a fact. Were you leaving?" Christian asks.

"As a matter of fact, I was. I had another engagement for which I am extremely late for." Andy replies with a tired s mile.

"Why don't you come join me for a little bit? My editor for _**The New Yorker**_ is inside, and I would love to introduce you to him. No promises, but who knows what might come from it. Just have a drink with us. It shouldn't take long. Then you can go to this other engagement." Christian says with another charming smile.

Andy hesitates for a little bit. She knows she should just decline, but it is such a great opportunity. She justifies it by telling herself that she is already beyond late, an extra half hour won't matter. "Sure. Lead the way." Andy says, knowing she would have to be a fool to pass this opportunity up. She doesn't get her hopes up. Still, knowing someone else in the industry can only be seen as good.

Christian introduces Andy as an aspiring writer. His editor turns out to be a charming man. Andy is impressed when he completely bypasses the standard questions she is asked every time someone finds out she is Miranda's second assistant. Instead, they talk about the decline of printed media and the increase of everything digital. In the end, they exchange information, and he lets her know that if there are any pieces available for freelance writers, he will drop her an e-mail. Andy finally leaves the benefit two hours later, with a huge smile on her face. She promises Christian that she will contact him and Megan for the drinks she still owes them. Sure, she will not hear the end of it from either Nate or Lily, but in the end, it's worth it because she has her second useful contact, and the possibility of freelance work. She looks at the time, and doesn't even bother to try to make the party, or to contact Lily. She doesn't want her good mood to be ruined by an argument. Instead, she calls for a taxi and heads home.

Andy enters her apartment unsure of what she will find. It is just past two-fifteen a.m., and there isn't a light on, but that doesn't mean the place is empty. She actually releases a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding when she finds out that she is in fact alone in her apartment. It is then that she decides to finally check her phone to see a myriad of missed calls and nearly a dozen texts letting her know that Nate will not be returning to the apartment that night. She actually feels lightheaded at the wave of relief that washes over her and she knows instantly that things will have to change drastically. She shouldn't have felt relief when she found out she had to attend the benefit. She shouldn't feel dread at the prospect of going home early because she might encounter an awake Nate, or so much relief when she gets to spend time by herself.

Andy turns on some music and heads to the bathroom to start her night time routine and get ready for bed. During the time it takes her to finish everything, she makes up her mind to have a serious talk with Nate once he returns to the apartment. She doubts her relationship with him will survive past the weekend, and once again, is surprised at how she feels. Andy knows she should feel sad, and in a way, she does, but not so much at the prospect of losing him. It is more the fact that is ending such a long relationship, but if she is completely honest with herself, their romantic relationship ended long ago. She was just holding on to the idea of it. Again, it is the wave of relief that she feels that surprises her the most. No matter what happens, she knows that it is in her best interest to end this farce they call a relationship. Andy refuses to think how her parents will react because for whatever reason, they love Nate and think they should just stop the charade and get married. She refuses to think about their friends' reactions, and with a superhuman effort, she pushes those thoughts out of her head. No point in getting herself bent out of shape over circumstances that are definitely out of her control. Feeling lighter than she has in quite a while, Andy drifts off to sleep thinking of the freedom and flexibility she will get.

TBC...


End file.
